Naruto: The Force Handler
by Fleshtuh
Summary: Due to an incident on the day he was born, Naruto labeled as a social outcast by his peers. On his 12th birthday he was found near drowning in his own pool of blood until a white haired girl saved him & offered him a power that no one in Elemental Nation had ever seen before.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Black Rock Shooter and Cabal Online

* * *

Prologue

October 10 – Outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village

The middle of the day and the temperature hovered near 90. The sun was so high that sweat did not evaporate and having nowhere else to go, perspiration soaked the clothes of the 12 y/o blond boy.

In the distance, the shouts from group of civilians startled the boy as he quickly put the small cupcake into the secret pocket of his jacket and ran away as fast as his feet can go. This kid was none other than Naruto, the abandoned child of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Head Blooded- Habanero.

Naruto's life was nothing but pain and loneliness. He lived alone on a deserted apartment. His parents threw him away because of his inability to use or mold chakra due to an incident happened when he was born. They tried to cure him specifically his chakra pathways but because of how extensive the damage on the coils, it was irreversible and can't be fixed. They even seek Tsunade, the best medic in whole Elemental Nation for help. Unfortunately for them, she as well had same prognosis.

This brought shame and guilt to the both parents, but as strong as he was the Yondaime Hokage steeled his resolve, his dream to make his clan to be known as strongest clan in Konoha if not in Elemental Nation. In order to make it come true, he decided to send Naruto to orphanage and denounced him as unfit to be the clan heir and excommunicate him when he reached 8. Kushina was first very livid at her husband's decision over the matter because even how disappointed she was on her child's condition, he was still her son...flesh and blood. But after long hours of convincing on Minato's part, Kushina's blind faith and devoted love to him washed away any doubts on her mind and blinded agree; after all he promised her that Naruto would be kept watch and she could still see him.

And yet here Naruto was, running for his life. His orange tracksuit was slightly torn at the side area with blood dripping from it. A kunai was stuck closely at his stomach. He took a quick stop on a nearby big stone and leaned on his back and hissed in pain as he carefully pulled out the kunai while he ripped small part of his undershirt and covered the open wound. He applied pressure around it to stop the bleeding as he got up and made his way through the forest.

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily, his legs were almost giving out. He was running for half an hour now and exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He then decided to climb up to the trees but because of his wound he kept sliding off of the trunk and fell on his butt.

"Ouch, damn it hurts...oh shit! they're here!" the kid muttered to himself as he dashed behind the tree and covered his mouth with his hands while trying not to create unnecessary sound or movements.

"Where's the kid? we need to find him. We can't let that runt get near to Hokage Mansion. He'll just ruin Hokage's daughter birthday party" chuunin said.

"Yeah, we won't let the little bastard give a bad reputation to Yondaime-sama's family"

"I guess it's better to get rid of him immediately, not only he's tarnishing the Namikaze-Uzumaki name but as well as the Uchiha now that Sasuke was adopted by the Hokage" jounin suggested and few civilians nodded on agreement.

While these continues, Naruto was shaking on his spot; holding back his tears with his left hand. He doesn't understand why they were doing this to him…he just wants to see his family since today was his and twin sister's birthday. And then he found out that his parents adopted a boy...? To say he was utterly shocked would be understatement.

...In an instant his world shattered.

...Seriously, how can things go so wrong?

Naruto loves his family so much that despite them disowning him, he can't bring himself to hate them especially his sister. However, this was no longer the case; the family he love most; the family that he should be part of discarded him away like a trash. They didn't even greet him on his birthday but replaced him with another child.

...And for the first time, Naruto feels hatred towards his family...

As these thoughts running through his mind, he accidentally stepped on a broken branch in which made the shinobis around the area turn to his direction as they slowly walked over to him.

Naruto's heart was beating so fast in fear, he tried to make an escape plan but because of how emotionally hurt he was plus tired from running; he can't think straight.

"There you are bastard!" the blond boy was ready to run when a man grabbed his head and smacked him over his back head "Oooh...Trying to escape, are we?" jounin smiled evilly.

Naruto was begging the man to stop. But much to his horror, not only the jounin didn't heed his mercy; he even called out the others to get their hands on the poor boy.

Meanwhile a figure hiding behind the trees watched the kid getting beat up by group of people with its magenta eyes as its right eye bursting with red flame and had curious look on it.

"...Interesting, I think I found new company" said the person as its red flame intensified.

(Half hour later)

The crowd dispersed momentarily leaving a battered and naked body of Naruto. His cloth was ripped off during the beating and his eyes were heavily lidded. Bruises and cuts were all over his body, if any kind-hearted person saw him in this state they would definitely break out in tears.

"_It hurts... it hurts a lot...mom...dad...why forget me so easily... all I wanted is for me to be acknowledged by you...why...just why..."_ Naruto thought to himself but starting to lose consciousness from the pain. Then just before he close his eyes, a girl in all white outfit appeared next to him and seemed to be smiling at him...?

"...Beautiful" he murmured but enough to be heard and he then passed out.

The girl could only smile at him as she walked towards Naruto and lifted him over her shoulder then dashed away in haste from the forest.

(Valley of the End)

Behind the fall**, **a girl with a black hair in uneven pony tails was looking over the scenery thru the flowing water with her deep blue concentric-circles eyes. She was waiting for her companion to arrive that had been gone for a while now. Any further, she's ready to head to forest when suddenly a footsteps was heard coming from outside the falls. She narrowed her eyes a bit while a black katana materialized on her right hand. She then relaxed immediately as she saw who was coming in from the outside.

"Whoa Stella easy, you're too tense, it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit" said the girl with smirk on her face as she appeared from the waterfall. The blue-eyed girl frowned as she noticed a body slung over the girl's shoulder and looked like a boy and...butt naked?

"Shut it Sing, anyway who is that? and why is he naked?" Stella asked.

"Actually, I don't know him. I just found him in the woods while I was looking over the area, he was clobbered by a mob and when I saw him breathing; I brought him here immediately" as the girl rest the boy against the stone wall.

"Pray tell why? Obviously neither of us can help him if those wounds are anything to go by" the blue eyed girl said as she stared at the heavily wounded boy.

"That would be easy, I'll use this to him" Sing grinned as she took out a small bottle of red liquid from her jacket and went towards the boy. She get on her knees and pour small amount of liquid to the wounds. The effect was instantaneous, the cuts and bruises were healed up. Not even single scar can be seen.

Stella can only watched in amazement at the feat. "Amazing... I can tell I've never seen anything like that before... It healed those injuries so fast" she approached the two and looked at the boy. "What is that and where did you get it 'cause I know for a fact that there is no way its from our home dimension, even how medically advanced our world is."

The girl sighed and glanced up to Stella. "I'll explain it on our way back but first we need to get him to the Brunhilde"

(Brunhilde-Aircraft)

The two girls were sitting in the aviator chair, watching closely the boy who was resting on a bunk bed while the blue eyed girl has other concern in her mind, still thinking what had been transpired earlier.

(15 minutes earlier)

_"Okay let me get this straight, after I defeated you in Moon Terrace; you were saved by SAHA and gone somewhere else in which you two simply end up in another dimension that was in complete chaos" Stella said._

_"...Yes"_

_"And then you found a dying woman wherein she gave you a brief explanation of that world and handed you some rare things and all including that red liquid thingy you used?" Sing nodded "After that she asked you to leave the world immediately."_

_"Uhum...that pretty much sums it up though I was quite baffled of how trusting she was to strangers...ohh well, it doesn't matter now these items are very interesting and like an old saying; Beggars can't be chooser." Sing said coolly as she took a sip from a chocolate drink. Stella stared at her in annoyance "whatever.."_

Stella was in deep thought, she was still not good at the idea working with Sing even she beat some sense into her in Moon Terrace. She can't help but think that Sing is still after her..to neblade her... after all she was her strongest clone. She shook her head for a second to focus at present moment. She got up and walked over to the sleeping boy. "So what are you going to do with the boy? he can't stay with us and for what I can see there's no special about him" "Yet.." Stella looked at Sing in confusion.

"I have already plan in my mind though I need your help with this... I'll turn him into like us" Sing said nonchalantly as Stella froze in surprise for a minute as she regained her senses instantly and stared sternly at her companion. "Are you crazy?! do you know how dangerous that is? In case you have forgotten the last person who underwent that procedure lost control and went on a killing spree. It took both of us to put it down...We almost died that day and you want to do it with this kid?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? everything is already in planned" Sing showed her a blue orb that was glowing brightly. "This is a Force Core, according to the notes the woman gave me, it gives human an immeasurable power once implanted inside the body. If I turn this kid into hybrid alien and planted this into him, without a doubt he'll be stronger than us" Sing said excitedly.

"And the more difficult to stop him if he ever got insane! God Sing what the hell are you thin-" Stella shouted as she stopped quickly when she saw Sing stared at her devoid of emotion, it sent shivers down her spine. This is Sing Love, the Leader of the Seven Apostles, even she had defeated her before, she knew she held back there.

"That incident won't happen again, I assure you." Sing said simply. "Really?should I feel relieved? Stella retorted.

"That Project was a failure before it even begins, Gibbs didn't take into consideration of the most important variable on the procedure...and that was you and me. Even he embedded himself with alien cells from the 7 apostles it would be not enough to complete the process because it needs its root or origin." Sing explained as she closed her eyes trying to control her emotions while Stella was wide eyed in realization.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, in order for a human to be like us must be injected with our cells otherwise they will lose their conscious mind, Gibbs didn't know this and for how he did miss it I have no idea and I don't care but I'm glad he did." Sing stated while Stella relaxed a bit.

"Even so, are you sure the kid would accept it?" Stella questioned.

"After everything happened to him, I am sure he will" Sing grinned wickedly.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his wonderful dream when he felt someone was poking his cheek. He got up slowly and saw a blue-eyed teenage pale-skinned girl with long black hair tied in uneven ponytails staring straight at him.

"Finally you're awake. I thought I'll spend more hours watching you snoring."

Naruto looked at her wondering who this girl was, "Uhmm, who are you and where am I?" he asked as he scanned the room looking for an exit if ever this person would hurt him.

"You're in Brunhilde" dismissing the first question.

"Brun-hilde what?" Naruto asked as Stella sighed heavily, she wasn't really good at talking, "Wait here for a moment, my companion will fill you in" she went outside to look for Sing.

After a good few minutes, Naruto saw two girls came in he was awestruck how identical they were except on their outfits, hair color and eyes. Sing was the first came in with smile on her face followed by Stella.

"Hi, good you're awake my friend here informed me just now, anyway how are you feeling?" Sing asked.

"I'm feeling good...was it you who saved me?"

"Yes, by the way I'm Sing Love, you can call me Sing and the person behind me is Stella. When I found you, you were almost at the death's door."

Naruto stared at her and blushed on how close her face to him. She was beautiful to be exact...with her white hair in pony tails, magenta eyes, paled skin and all white outfit, all in all she looks stunning. He then turn his gaze to her friend, unlike Sing. Stella wore the same outfit except hers was black with white striped running along the sleeves, her eyes what marveled Naruto. It was deep blue and has concentric circles. Naruto shook his head for being distracted.

"Thank you for saving me, I really thought I'm going to die there" he said sadly.

"It's alright but I want to know why are they trying to kill you?" Sing asked curiously as Naruto explained everything to the girls from abandonment of his parents to the constant beatings he get from the villagers. Sing and Stella felt sympathy for the boy and disgust to the parents and villagers who harm and abandon an innocent child.

Sing looked at him intently as if she was sizing him up." Do you want to be strong?"

"W-what?"

"I said do you want to be strong or stay as weak as you are"

"I want to but there's no way I can, I am a failure that's why my parents threw me away...I am worthless.." Naruto said with tears rolled down to his cheek as Sing pressed her hands to his face and wiped the tear as she smiled. "Then I'll make you stronger"

Naruto couldn't understand why these people helping him? Maybe they were looking for good opportunity to kill him. NO. Why would girl bother to save him if she would just kill him afterwards. It doesn't make sense. _"Perhaps I'll give them benefit of the doubt after all I have nothing to lose." _thought to himself_._

"Can you really help me?"

"Yup but it will be quite painful, so do you accept?" Sing asked with seriousness in her voice.

"As long as you can make me strong, doesn't matter!" Naruto said loudly as Sing grinned and looked at Stella who had smirk on her face..

"Don't worry once we're done this world will know what a true power is"

* * *

Prologue is done, next chapter will be out soon.


	2. The new Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Black Rock Shooter and Cabal Online

* * *

Naruto looked up, brushing up his spiky golden blonde hair and glancing around with neon green eyes. It seemed he had the galley (kitchen) to himself. He ran his fingers over the fresh figs. Surprising little sacs they were. Funny, dark, and wrinkled yet so exquisite on tongue. Mother Nature had surely been thinking of Father Nature when she invented figs.

Over the last three years, Naruto changed dramatically from a fragile boy to a very handsome young adult. His taste in clothing also had changed over the course. Now Naruto wears a full body suit of black leather with shades of green that hugs tight upon his well lean form which he keeps zipped up. Along with it a long black slim epaulet coat, black boots and gauntlets wherein the left embedded with blue crystal. In his back rest his unsheathed forcium blade, a blade made of mithrill metal.

Naruto picked up a fig from the pile and walked over to storage cabinet and grabbed one of his stock of ever-so-precious ramen as he remembered how his life changed for the better. As far he is concerned.

(Flashback - 3 years ago)

_"Before we start, tell us first a little about yourself" Sing asked as she and Stella and Naruto were heading in a secret rest area where they would do the procedure._

_"uhhm...didn't I already tell you?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion._

_"We have yet to know your name, idiot" Stella simply said. Naruto could only turn his head away on embarrassment for forgetting something as simple as telling his name. Then he looked back angrily at Stella. "I'm not an idiot! It's not my fault you didn't ask me earlier!"_

_"Ughh..we did tell you our names so it's only natural you do same...tch.." _

_Naruto couldn't answer back since he knew she had a damn point. __"Alright, it's slipped my mind...I tend to forget everything when I extremely get excited...sorry..."_

_Sing decided to cut in their conversation before her "new friend" gets irk from the mordant Stella since she knew very well that her rival has a knack to annoy people. "Enough of that, so...can you tell us now about yourself? your likes and dislikes and such?" she tiredly asked while the three of them entered a small room._

_"Well, my name is Naruto, my likes are ramen, gardening, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojisan, Anko-chan and my twin sister Natsumi. My dislikes are villagers who always bully me and ninjas who kept beating me...and my parents..." he mumbled the last part. The girls heard it and chose not to comment about it but they heard something that perked their interest. The word Ninja._

_"Your village has ninjas?" Naruto nodded but looked quite confused at the question. "Seriously? Oh my this is great! You see I've wanted to meet a ninja...sadly, in our home world ninjas no longer exists." as Sing turned to Stella who was a little surprise, Sing smirked at her as if saying 'I told you'. Stella rolled her eyes at her former enemy, she can't understand how could someone as vicious as Sing act so childish. It certainly isn't her and creeps Stella out to no end._

_At the sideline, Naruto was looking at them blankly, trying to comprehend what that little information had the white-haired girl said. "Haven't met a ninja before...? how could she have not seen one?! We are in Konoha for Kami's sake! and what the hell did she mean by 'home world and ninjas no longer exists?'...Okay relax maybe she only worded it wrong..." said to himself dismissing his gut feeling as he looked around the room. At the moment his eyes landed on the side corner of the room, his body instantly lost all of its color. Beside the bed, a table with surgical instruments and 8 blood tubes. Naruto had a very..very bad feeling about it._

_"You ready?"_

_"Ermm...I guess so...? umm...Sing if it isn't too much to ask but what are you going to do with those tubes?" Naruto pointed warily at the blood tubes._

_"These tubes are what we needed to enhance your body's physical strength and agility as well as boost your intelligence"_

_"Would it be painful?" he asked nervously and thinking if this was a good idea._

_"I would be lying if I said it wouldn't hurt, you will be awake on the procedure...not only that..." Sing paused as she took a canister and showed him inside a bright blue orb. "I will be implanting this core inside you and whatever changes or adverse effects it gives is we don't know but one thing is for sure... it will give you enormous power._

_"How about the chances that he will survive?" Stella asked making herself known. Sing was silent for a moment and turned to Naruto."The success of the operation depends on how strong his will to survive, if he dies...he dies, simple as that."_

_Naruto has his head down with his bangs covering his eyes which made Stella and Sing start to worry._

_"I'll do it, even it kills me... I don't care." he clenched his fists tightly as he glanced at the two girls with pure determination on his eyes, "All my life I've been looked down and ridiculed for being a failure...Sometimes I think I should not be born and In all honesty, I was ready to die back there at the forest. Until you girls saved me, though I'm still wondering why you're helping me on this greater length, I'm happy that at least someone find me not worthless...and if I die during this process, It's okay...I won't hold it against you." Naruto smiled sadly._

_Stella and Sing were too stunned to do any movements as they were thinking what made this kid wish his own death._

_"Those people definitely broke this kid's will to live...what a sad boy." Stella said to herself and shook her head then she saw Sing walked towards Naruto._

_"You don't have to worry about it Naruto. Everything will be fine, I did promise you I'll make you strong, didn't I?." she said to him. Naruto looked at her with tears rolling to his cheeks._

_"...Thank you..Thank you so much..."_

(Flashback End)

During period of reminiscing, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a blast. He inwardly sighed as he knew who would have caused it and charged right away into the direction where the explosion came from.

(Forest)

Miles away, two girls were laying on the ground both have slightly tattered their clothes. The girl with the black hair was glaring at the person in front of her. She got up slowly and summoned a crooked black katana on her hand and went to her fighting stance.

" Oh Stella, why so persistent? you know I'm stronger than you..just give up now." a white-haired girl said mockingly as she as well took her stance. On her hands was a giant curved white scythe. "But I have to commend you like I should, you really gotten strong. However, it's still not enough to defeat me." her right eye sprouted with red flame.

"Tch, you're one to talk. Moon Terrace, does it ring any bells to you.._Sing..._" Stella said with a sly grin. The young woman suddenly changed her demeanor, a blank expression on her face. She walked slowly towards Stella and readied her scythe.

The girls dashed forward and when Stella was about to lunge Sing, she came to a halt when she felt a wave of force energy passed them. Sing was also stopped on her advance. They looked at each other and wondering what happened as they heard someone speak from the fallen trees.

"You girls really don't know how to hold back, I mean look around you."

"Naruto? so this is...arghh! damn it..! I really hate when you do this. cancel this now, I can't move!" Stella shouted angrily.

"Let me think...mmm...how about, No." Naruto said giving her a fox grin. Then he felt a sudden spike of aura, he turned around and gulped when he met the cold gaze of Sing and chuckled nervously. "Ehehehehe..hey Sing nic-"

"Shut up. Release us now or I swear I'll blast you with my**_ Dead End _**that not even a single hair will be left of you." she said in a very deadly voice. Naruto immediately complied, too scared to be the receiving end of Sing's anger as he drew back the energy he released.

"Good" Naruto sighed in relief, even after he become strong, the girls can still scare the hell out of him especially Sing but he wouldn't have it any other way.

In the past years, Sing and Stella didn't have much any changes and still wear the same outfits 3 years ago. Hell, they didn't even age a bit. When Naruto found out them being an alien, he was actually amazed and ecstatic and when Sing told her the real purpose of the 8 tubes, he just fainted. It was also explained to him of Stella's existence and their old rivalry. After the operation was done he went to extreme training with Stella and Sing for years and at the same time unlock the hidden powers of the Force Core. Naruto now is the very first Force Blader, a swordsman whose blade flares with force and the guardian of the Seal of Hell.

"Anyway, what do we do now? we can't stay here for too long after you blow this area...any moment ninjas from my village will be here soon."

"We're going to Takigakure or Village Hidden by a Waterfall. I heard about this Hero Water that allows human to increase its energy for a short time."

"hmmm..sounds similar to force core..." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin while thinking about the mysterious item that has similar property to his force core. It disturbed him a little that such thing exist in his world and it is more troublesome if anyone could use it as they see fit.

"Indeed, that's why I want to check it and this will be a good opportunity as well to test out your skills if we ever encounter bandits along the way." Sing stated. Naruto nodded as he thought it was true even he was trained for years he has yet to have a real combat and he was _very_ itching to try out his new found power.

"...or rather take some for yourself, right? well as long as it's not getting boring, I'm in." Stella butted in as the white-haired girl shot a glare on her but shrugs it. "What? did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently. Naruto gave out long sigh and shook his head at the bickering duo.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

(Konoha Hokage Tower)

Minato Namikaze was looking over the frame on his desk. It was a picture of his family. He ran his fingers on it when a knock broke out his musing. "Come in."

"You called me Hokage-sama?"

Minato looked up at the person who came in and gave longing gaze. "Kushina-chan I missed yo-"

"Don't call me that." the woman interrupted with no hint of affection on her voice. " You lost the right to call me that much less to be in front of me after what happened to my son. Now are you going to tell me why I'm here 'cause if you'll only ask me to go back home, Kami forgive me I'll struck you with my chains and hang you upside down at the hokage monument for days until you die for wasting my time."

The blonde hokage tried to fight whatever he was about to say to that as he turned away his gaze from her wife and he paused for a moment.

"...I understand...I'm sorry..." defeatedly Minato said while he took a scroll on his drawer and handed it to the woman. "Kushina-cha, I mean Kushina I want you to go to Kumo to master Kyuubi's chakra. You along Kumo's very own Jinchuriki of Nibi and Hachibi will stay at Turtle Island for-"

"No"

"Kushina, you need it to control Kyuubi's power, please do understand where I am coming from and I already informed the Raikage of your arrival."

"I don't care. I am not going to a place who tried to kidnap me once!" she snarled as she was seconds away from ripping the man into pieces.

"But that was a long time ago, things had already changed" he said pleadingly.

"So? you know, why don't you go yourself since you're too scared of what might Raikage thinks...if that's all I'm here for I'll be going now..."

"I think you're taking me on the wrong way here Kushina. Look, I am not suggesting you, I am ordering you as your Hokage. In other words it is non-negotiable...gather your things you'll be leaving in 3 days..." Minato said while Kushina gave her a death glare as she paused for a moment. The deafening silence was almost unbearable when Kushina broke the ice and said abruptly. "As you wish Hokage-sama." she said in a cold voice and went towards the door and slammed as she closed it.

Minato was left silent on his seat. He tried to fix his marriage with Kushina but it only made their situation worse. He remembered the time when the news spread like a wildfire about his son's disappearance. Kushina went postal and almost killed the few civilians and shinobis after she heard how they killed the Yondaime's bastard child, she transformed into her Kyuubi's 2nd state form and destroy everything on her path. Until she was stopped by the combination of Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Minato. His relationship with his daughter has also turned haywire. Natsumi found out what happened to her brother and blamed his father, she also became too distant to anyone except to her bestfriend Hinata. She went as far as lashes out whoever badmouth her Naruto and beat them into a pulp.

The only member of his family that wasn't affected at the ordeal was his adopted son, Sasuke. Not only he didn't care about what was happening but become more arrogant. He even belittled Naruto right in front of Kushina and Natsumi, irritably saying they were shedding tears to a dead failure and that Naruto deserved whatever happened to him since it was only logical to a disown child to die alone. Kushina almost choke her bestfriend's son to death, if it wasn't for Minato stopping her in time; Sasuke will most likely be having a grand reunion with his dead clan. But right after the incident with Sasuke, Kushina and her daughter decided to moved out of the mansion and stayed at the small apartment.

"Let me guess, It didn't go well..." a voice came from the window surprising Minato. "Jiraiya-sensei?" the man nodded and smiled at young hokage. "I don't know sensei...I think I fucked up big time. Kushina and Natsumi still refuse to go back home...and there's this problem with Sasuke, I don't know what to do anymore..." as he lowered his head on the desk and muttered, "This is my fault, I'm a horrible father." Jiraiya patted his student's back. "Don't worry kid, everything will be back to normal."

"I hope you're right sensei..."

ooo000ooo

Outside the tower, Kushina was walking on the streets radiating an ominous killing intent. People around her was quivering in fear even the ANBUs hiding in trees can feel her anger.

"That son of a bitch! how dare..how dare he.."

"Mom?" Kushina stopped on her track when she heard a familiar voice. She turned at her side and saw her daughter looking confused at her.

"Natsumi? what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at the academy at this hour?" asked the older Uzumaki. Natsumi looks exactly like her mother when she was in teen except for her red hair always in pony tail and she wore a sleeveless kimono over a red top that has a long red sleeves covering her arms. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals.

Natsumi looked at her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "Today's our team assignment. We've been dismissed early after assigning us to our designated teams." she explained as she flipped her hair back.

"Oh yeah! sorry I forgot about that... anyway, who will be on your team?" Kushina asked and cocked her eyebrow as she saw her daughter's downcast look. "What's wrong, honey? did something happen?"

The young redhead girl sighed heavily and looked up to her mother. "Well..you see I'm being team up with that fan girl, Sakura Haruno and arrogant dick Sasuke. Not only that, my sensei is father's former student, Kakashi Hatake."

Kushina was surprise at this. She gave her daughter a sad look and smiled slightly. Yes, she can feel her daughter's predicament. "I guess I'm not the only one here who was having a bad day huh.."

Natsumi tilted her head. "What do you mean mom?"

"Your father wants to send me to Kumo to work on Kyuubi's chakra..."

"What?!" yelled Natsumi on top of her lungs while the people around looked at them and started whispering. "How can he do this to you?! I'll talk to him!" she turned away and was about to head to tower to give her father a piece of her mind when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop it Natsumi"

"W-what? what do you mean?"

"There's no use, you're father already made his decision and as a ninja of this village. I have to follow whatever mission assign to me."

"What about me? are you going to leave me as well like brother did?" Natsumi cried as she started to tear up.

"Calm down honey. I'm not leaving you in fact I have already plan taking you as my apprentice before this happened and since no one in this village can teach you on how to control chakra chains except me so as well teach you kenjutsu and fuinjutsu.."

The girl calmed down a bit but remembered something. "So what are we going to do with Kakashi, he's my jounin sensei?"

"Ughh that sloth won't be problem, don't concern yourself about it. Tomorrow I'll talk to your father alright" Kushina smiled softly down at Natsumi and hugged her tightly. "I guess mom this will be good opportunity to find him, don't you think?"

Kushina blinked twice as she processed what her daughter had said and then smiled brightly at Natsumi. "you're right! oh my kami! why didn't I think of that?!" she frantically said and wants nothing but to bang her head onto the ground for her stupidity.

Natsumi giggled at her mom's reaction. "...mom? you think we can still see big brother?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Of course, we'll see him once again." Kushina reassured.

_"Wait for us Naruto...this time I promise I will be a better mother to you so please just wait for us..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

(Back to Naruto & Co.)

Throughout the trip, the trio were silent that only footsteps could only be heard. Their clothes were soaking wet in rain as they agreed to run all the way to Taki instead of flying with _Brunhilde _to avoid attracting too much attention.

"Are we there yet? we've run for 2 hours now" Stella asked. "We're 5 miles away to the border, will be there in less than an hour." Sing replied without looking at her.

"Great then we'll bunk to an inn to get a rest and clean up!" chimed Naruto as he was trying to catch up with the girls. Sing and Stella nodded their agreement since they too were feeling sticky from long hours of running and so needing a bath now.

After an hour they finally get to their destination. The place is so tropical like Konoha but instead of big trees they are average in size save the one at the center of the village. They head first to the only available Inn in that place. Unfortunately, only two rooms were vacant and as gentleman as he is, he gave the keys to his two companion while he decided to wander off the village.

oo0000ooo

Elsewhere, a dark-skinned girl with a spiky mint hair was running away from the two men wearing black cloak that has red cloud imprinted on it.

"Chomei any idea where to escape?" the girl asked. "**No Fuu but I sense something different, no SOMEONE on that direction, it feels powered by nature..go there quickly!"** the male voice from her mind said.**  
**

"And then what? ask for help?" Fuu asked. **"Why do you have better idea?"** Fuu pouted and reluctantly agreed as she went in haste to the biggest tree of the village.

"It seems the Nanabi has pretty good stealth skill, don't you think Sasori-senpai" said the cloak man who had a slanted blue eye and a very long blond hair which drawn into half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely.

"I couldn't careless if she's good or not...just focus on the mission Deidera." said the other man in cloak that looked like in crouching position. "Fine, I'll show that girl that nobody escapes from my art, hn.."

Few miles away Naruto was standing behind a big tree, gathering a force energy into the crystal on his glove infusing it with the elements around him. He turned his head on his left when he felt someone watching him and saw a beautiful girl staring at him intently.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto politely.

"Uhmm..hi..ummm..ermm..how did you that?" before he can answer a two figures appeared next to them and he noticed the scared look of the girl. He narrowed his eyes at the 2 new arrival.

"Told you Sasori-senpai, she won't be getting away" Deidera said as he landed his eyes on Naruto.

"Is she your friend?"

Naruto wants to deny it but when he saw the look on the girl's eyes, in which he was very familiar with.

_Fear. _

From that moment he knew he had to do something.

"...yes, is that a problem?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.


	3. Announcement

**Author's Note**

* * *

Those who are waiting for an update, my story is not abandoned it'll only be delayed for quite sometime 'cause of my workload and I am still getting my drift to finish it. Actually I'm already halfway through it but because how toxic I am this month I couldn't get it done on time. So please understand.

Thank you.

P.S. Next chapter will be released within this week.


	4. The power of curse and a new friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor Black Rock Shooter and Cabal Online

* * *

This chapter was PARTLY inspired of the story Cabal: Nations at War by AsIDo, so credits to him and thanks for letting me use it.

* * *

Previously

_Few miles away Naruto was standing behind a big tree, gathering a force energy into the crystal on his glove infusing it with the elements around him. He turned his head on his left when he felt someone watching him and saw a beautiful girl staring at him intently._

_"Can I help you?" asked Naruto politely._

_"Uhmm..hi..ummm..ermm..how did you that?" before he can answer a two figures appeared next to them and he noticed the scared look of the girl. He narrowed his eyes at the 2 new arrival._

_"Told you Sasori-senpai, she won't be getting away" Deidera said as he landed his eyes on Naruto._

_"Is she your friend?" Naruto wants to deny it but when he saw the look on the girl's eyes, he knew he had to do something._

_"Yes, have a problem?"_

* * *

Naruto drawn his forcium blade where he gather a mass of force energy from within his body into his left hand and enchant the blade with the blaze of fire. He glanced briefly at the man before him trying to make a good measure of his power as well his partner. At the same thinking how he gotten himself into this mess. He just went out to unwind, finding time for himself after that horrendous training he underwent for years and now he's about to fight for the first time in his life.

On the other hand Fuu was watching the young blond from the sideline. She was first skeptical at the idea of a stranger helping her because of her upbringing and interaction with others. Unlikely before she was used on doing everything on her own, not asking anyone's help...well not that the villagers ever did help her before. If she didn't know better, she would think that those council of bastards were responsible for selling her out to these criminals. After all she was the most hated person in the village...yeah that might be it.

So why this blondie extends his hand to someone like her? He has no reason to much less in a situation that could put himself in jeopardy. Didn't he have any idea who these people were? but even so he did..still why? why bother...

**"Will you stop over thinking everything plus you won't get any answer by just standing there like a moron" **Fuu heard this and grew a tic on her head.

"w-what? wait! who you calling a moron you bughead?!" she yelled on her head.

**"The air, I was talking to the air...of course it is you, you idiot" **her partner retorted. Before she could answer back she was interrupted. **"I know what you're feeling, I do feel the same way too but this kid haven't done anything wrong to us. If he will we can just run off the village. So for now let's put our trust on him and by the looks he's giving to those men; I thinks he's serious about it and it's fine by me." **The Bijuu reassured as he continued. **"Remember we need all help we can get now."**

Fuu could only sigh on agreement as she knew her tenant will never put themselves on astray. "I...I guess you're right.." she replied but as she did an explosion suddenly erupts on the area. She was blown back meter away and slammed her back on the trunk of a tree. Dislocating her right arm at that and her skin were burned from the shoulder extending down to the wrist.

Slowly she got up and shook herself as if coming out a stupor when a pain stung her like no other and...

"...Chomei..." she moaned painfully.

**"I'm working on it"**

A red bubble instantly covered the Jinchuriki's arm. She grunted in pain as she bit her lip trying her best to suppress any sound would come out on her mouth while the red cloak fix her injury. Apparently, this works pretty handy when her skin started to heal and her dislocated arm was back on the place.

"Thanks cho-chan...anyway do you know what was that?"

**"I have no idea but that was close enough, we almost died there"**

"Yeah, actually the blast still rings in my ears...but I wonder what happened to them...I can't see clearly from this smoke" prying off some smoke while walking over back to the area.

ooo000ooo

Meanwhile Naruto was on his knees. His blade was struck on the ground supporting himself as he coughed an amount of blood. Pulling the cloak off his body, Naruto step back a little. He breathed hoarsely and stared at the men talking. Their hushed tones made it impossible to discern what they were saying but if he had to make a call on this. This is where he should have an escape with the mint girl.

It was totally unexpected. He thought he got them but what he didn't expect was the two were unmistakably and undeniably powerful. The long-haired blond man can use clay and turn it into a bomb while his partner though were only watching didn't have any scratch on him nor seemed to look fazed after the explosion. Yes. He was screwed. He knew he can stop them but defeat them is out of question.

Bottom line. Naruto needed to get away from the place with the girl and go back to the Inn as fast as he can.

Naruto took his blade and had walking fast to find their supposed target but fail to notice the blurs passed him. He suddenly stopped as he was put down into the ground by a tail. For few seconds Naruto was speechless, his mouth was agape as he stared at the two men towering over him as they effectively blocked his path.

Before he could gather his thoughts, the man who was in crouching position muttered something to his blonde partner about "kept waiting" as his partner rolled his eye.

"Pathetic...and here I thought you'll give me a good fight but no you're just like the rest of them a disappointment" he said in a very husky voice. With a swift motion; the tail on his back slammed into Naruto's abdomen. He would have screamed had the wind not been completely knocked out of him.

Naruto crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain as he gasped for air. Before he could recover the man stabbed him with the pointed tip of its tail that coated with poison and viciously struck him down. The epaulet coat had saved him a broken spine but Naruto was struggling to stay conscious as the poison finally affecting his motor skills.

By now the man with the blond hair reached over his pouch on his waist as if getting something out from it. Even on the verge of passing out, Naruto still noted that these people were mid-long range attackers which most likely his weakness. However, this somehow gave him an edge. If he can't solely attack them closely without risking his life; he would resort to the last thing he would ever do.

Curse them.

Ignoring the pain raging through his body, Naruto reached into the very core of his being felt the raw pulse of energy and with the desperation of a cornered animal, released his hold on it. Energy in its purest form coursed through his veins. Power surged through his being as bruises vanished, bones snapped back into place and torn tissue mended back together. The earth had hardened his skin, the wind enhanced his senses and the very moisture in the air was tending to his wounds.

Naruto knew however he was on borrowed time. While the battle mode; one of the tiers of force core power in which gave him super human strength, it was a severe drain on his force energy. Quickly Naruto drew his blade and swung in a forward arch, slicing into the cloak of the blonde man and coating his blade with dark crimson blood.

With force enhanced speed, Naruto lunged at the two men; stabbing forward in inhuman speed as his opponents blocked and parried with surprising skill. Having successfully blocked his assault both men retaliated with thrusts and slashes from the crouching man and mini bombs from the clay-lover, pushing Naruto back with every attack. Under their joint assault and even with his force enhanced senses, Naruto could barely strike back. Forgoing a frontal assault, Naruto leapt back, force energy propelling him back by about nine feet from his opponents. Pouring force energy into his blade, Naruto flung his blade which was followed by a shot of pure energy at one of the cloak men.

As the force enhance weapon screamed towards the enemy with a clay on his hand, Naruto could just make out the smirk plastered on his lips as the man release a barrage of spider clay at him with greater speed detonating simultaneously. Leaving him battered for a while but had quickly recovered from its down effect.

Naruto had no time to consider the implications of what had just happened however as his crystal willed energy into his glove, infusing it once again with the elements around him. As he thrust his hands upwards, several bricks rose from the ground and with a flick of his wrists, they screeched with incredible speed towards the two. Knowing it would take more than that to take down either of them, Naruto continued with a flurry of lightning blasts. However, element control was not his forte; and his efforts only achieved making nullify the bomb clays. But as this was happening, two men were beginning to recover.

Even with the advantage of a battle mode, Naruto was still outmatched. With his rapidly dwindling force energy and a few fractured bones Naruto was at his wit's end. He did however have one last card up his sleeve. If there was ever a time to be dishonorable, this was it.

Tapping into his nearly depleted energies, Naruto focused his remaining force energy into his crystal before altering the frequencies at which it resonated. The once clear flowing energy turned murky. Physically the aura surrounding his crystal shifted from a soft white glow to a dark purple. All this took but two seconds as Naruto raised his right hand to, where the crystal was placed, to eye-level before swinging it in a horizontal arch, releasing a wave of force energies.

Fearing an attack, the now recovered criminals attempted to block the incoming force only to be left bewildered as it merely dissipated around them. They gaze at each other for a moment before the blonde man burst out laughing while the other simply sneered at what he assumed would be easy prey. It seemed the mysterious kid was so out of it he could barely use his power.

Naruto merely cocked an eyebrow before dashing down the street. The assailants sprang but to their horror seemingly tripped on their own two feet. Naruto let out a chuckle which painfully reminded him of his fractured ribs. His bones may have snapped back into place, but the battle mode could not heal injuries completely. All the pain in the world however couldn't wipe that smirk off his face.

The wave of force he had sent out was never meant as an attack but a means of escape. By shifting the frequencies of his force was able to manipulate the force within the bodies of his opponents to shift and follow the frequencies he had set. Thus, changing it from its natural frequency and making the body unable to recognize it.

In short, Naruto had paralyzed the two men from the waist down, for the moment at least. He would be on the Inn by the time the numbness in their legs wore off though. This still left him with questions though. Why they were hell-bent on taking the girl? and how the hell did he survive this?

* * *

Currently, Fuu was heading back to the young man when she bumped someone ahead.

"Ugh..hey watch you're going will yo- whoa! it's you! oh kami! what happened to you?!" she rushed to his side and knelt to his "savior" side as she look over his injury. Naruto tried to stand up from the sudden collision and looked over to the girl she knocked down. This was the girl he tried to save, now that he was up close to her, she was beautiful on his opinion. Dark skin, orange eyes, mint green hair...yeah downright flawless. But then as he thought of these he shook his head as he cursed himself for getting distracted for a moment

"I..I'm fine, ah! we need to get out of here now! they're still out there" Fuu looked at him confused and then realization hit her as she understand what he meant by that with cue he held her hand. "Eeehhhhhh?" not giving her time to speak, Naruto pulled her hand and dashed away from their assailants without looking back.

ooo000ooo

"Where are we going?"

"Place we can be safe"

"But this is..." before she can finish her sentence she heard a wisp on the air and suddenly a white curve scythe was closely over her neck and a blade stopping it from carving her head off.

"Oh kami!" she gasped. Holding her breath.

"Sing stop! she's with me!" Naruto said taking a hold of his ground with his blade blocking the wicked looking scythe. The girl in a white outfit cocked her eyebrow at this as she lowered her weapon a bit. "Explain"

It took only 10 minutes for Naruto to explain what happened and as expected from the war veteran as Sing. She find it amusing and seemed to be interested in fighting who were after them.

"Damn, you're telling us you already fought someone? why didn't you alarm us?" a girl with the black hair said, came out on the alley munching a Takoyaki on her mouth with gusto.

"Well I don't want you both to intervene."

"Huh why is that? look at yourself. I can tell they did have number on you." Stella glared at him slightly while Sing has incredulous look.

"I did survive alright plus I just want to know what sort of chances do I have against people like them." he said. "Wasn't why you both train me to death. To know how to fight." He reasoned out as he believed what he did was right but Sing beat him to it.

"That's right we did make you strong but I don't remember us teaching you to be reckless. Even now you have power that doesn't mean you won't be needing help from others. You are not invincible Naruto and I think you already realized that after your little skirmish."

Naruto had his head down in shame as he thought what he did was really selfish and reckless. He felt stupid. How can he forget to ask help when obviously he was outnumbered. Did he became arrogant? maybe he did...now he felt horrible. Sing noticed this and decided to change the mood.

"Forget it, at least if this happened again inform us. Also I am expecting you to better your best as it seemed you were just luck out from your fight." Sing said with a smile crept on her face while Naruto was brought back from his depressing thoughts as his behavior had made 180 turn on that simple statement.

"Hai Sing-chan, next time I won't let you and Stella-chan down ."

"I think we forgetting something..." Naruto and Sing both turn their heads to their companion as they wondered what she was talking about. Stella groaned in annoyance as she pointed a look at the person beside Naruto. "Don't tell me you forget about her?" Naruto had an "O" look on his face and dashed at the girl and held out his hand.

"Forgive me! hehehe..Hi I'm Naruto sorry if I suddenly dragged you here Miss..?"

"Fuu, only Fuu.." as she took his hand and looked at him shyly.

"Oh nice name you got there, anyway this Stella and Sing they are my friends" she blushed a bit on his compliment and responded. "ermmm..thanks I guess..and for saving me back there.."

"Nah...think nothing of it but before I forget do you mind telling us why those creepy men chasing you?" Before Fuu can answer him Stella butted in. "Maybe it's not good to talk about it outside. Let's go back to the Inn.." she suggested and went off while the three followed her right away.

Unbeknownst to them, the two men earlier were watching from afar.

"Are you sure we're just going to let them go, Sasori-senpai" Deidera questioned.

"You've seen what that kid had done...he easily stopped us as if we're nothing but bunch of amateurs. Imagine what he can do more to us if we prolong the fight. Also if what the boy said is true about those girls training him, surely they're more powerful than him and an unknown element like that is a dangerous adversary I would not want to face without having knowledge on them.

"Wow this is new...I hadn't taken you as a coward, Senpai" the blond man smirked but stiffened when he was shot a glare from Sasori.

"There's a difference between running away and being a coward Deidera, we were merely running away to give ourselves time to plan a strategy if the time comes to face them." Deidera huffed at this and gave out a long sigh since there's nothing he can do to change his partner's decision and he knew as well he had a point. "If you say so..but who is going to tell the leader about our fail mission..hmm?" he asked as he received a knowing look from Sasori.

"Ughh...no way.."

ooo000ooo

Fuu looked around her, feeling so out-of-place and not comfortable in a room with weird people. Come on these guys' outfits were so out there and what is with that girl's weapon...it was so BIG. She hopes shes' doing the right thing on following them.

"Now then we're here what's your story" Naruto asked as he offered her a tea. Fuu took it and mouthed "Thank you". She still wasn't sure if she'll tell these people or not but this Naruto guy saved her and she was very grateful about it. _"Maybe there's no harm on telling them."_ she thought to herself.

"I don't know actually but they kept on mumbling about taking what's inside of me."

"Inside of you? what do you mean?" Naruto looked at her with concern clear on his neon-green eyes while the two girls were eyeing her closely as if they looking through her soul.

"You see...I am what they call a Jinchuriki or Human sacrifice. I contained one of the Nine bijuus, inside of me is the Nanabi. To what the man told me they plan to extract the bijuu from my body and for what purpose, I don't know" she said sadly not wanting to be separated from her long time partner.

"I see..in other words they're hunting down your kind like an animal...that's plainly barbaric." Sing commented in disgust.

"uhmm..so aren't you going to hate me?" Fuu asked timidly as she closed her eyes fearing what would they say.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"W-what..? ahh..you see I'm a jinchuriki, a demon spawn...people from this village think of me worst than a shit stain that should be get rid of...so i thought yo-"

Sing interrupted her, feeling annoyed at the little drama. "Look, I don't give a crap if you're a jinchuriki, a demon or a god because no one in this room is normal so stop your babbling alright?" The magenta eyed girl stated while Fuu just stared at her not believing what she was saying and turned to the other person in the room. Stella only nodded and as for Naruto to smiled softly at her.

**"They're telling the truth...I don't sense any lies from them"**

"Cho-chan?"

**"Kid, why don't you ask them if you can go with them?"**

"Huh? are you crazy? what makes you think they will let me...we just met today"

"**Just do it. it's not there's a reason for you to stay here, is there?"**

"Fine!"

Fuu took a deep breath and looked straightly at Naruto with so much intense in her orange eyes. The poor blonde felt awkward at this.

"Ah yes?"

"C-can I come with you guys? I mean I saw what you did earlier before you fight those criminals...ummm..if it's okay can you train me? I haven't had any training in my life since people here won't let me. So please..." This brought shocked to the three occupants. Stella's eyes were slightly shot wide as she recovered quickly and shook her head while Naruto were slack-jawed not sure what to say and Sing being Sing grinned like an insane person. Stella saw this and noticed the look she was giving. _"Oh boy! she's at it again."_ she whispered to herself.

The white-haired girl stood up and walked towards Fuu as she placed her hands over her shoulder. She looked at her for seconds and blurted. "I don't see why not...you're strong willed person and I think you fit the bill."

"What do you mean?" Fuu tilted her head on the side.

"Ho-ho hey hold it, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Come on Naruto, the girl is perfect. She will be a fine addition to our little group."

"B-but...Stella can you say something!"

"What do you want me to say? Fuu asked for this. If there is a way we can help her then we will. But I wonder how are you going to help her Sing?" Looking back at her former rival.

"That is simple. I believe I still have two force cores on my possession. If I implanted one to her, another force handler will be born. That is if the girl here is okay with it."

The Bijuu holder was silent for a moment, weighing down the pros and cons.

"What do you think cho-chan?"

**"Well normally I would have hate the thought of my host being experimented but if this is the only way to get you stronger...then who am I to oppose it and I don't think they're bad at all...crazy, yes but it's hundred times better than those villagers."**

"Thanks cho-chan!" With that she cut the link on her mind a she gazed at Sing and smiled brightly.

"I'll do it." she said in so much conviction

"Great! then I guess we should back to Brunhilde immediately!" Sing excitedly said but fail to notice the gobsmacked look from her companion though it took seconds to sink in what she had said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Stella shouted in unison. The black-haired girl rounded her friend as she glared at her and hissed. "What are you saying? we just got here and what about this Hero thingy we came here all the way for huh?!"

"Oh that...forget it. I already lost interest."

"...

_Silence._

"...y-you...fucking bitchwitch!"

"I know and forever shall be."

Fuu looked at the girls who were having a comical cat fight and turned to Naruto who was crying with anime tears. She sweatdropped at this very odd scene.

"Oh..well at least I found people who accept me and willing to help me.."

ooo000ooo

Back in the Brunhilde, a certain orb were glowing brightly and an insignia of a bow shone through it.

_**"She's near, the one who will once again fire deadly force that can cut through the wind is coming here...I'll be waiting for you milady...my heir...the next Force Archer.."**_

* * *

We now have Force Blader and soon to be Force Archer, only one left.

* * *

**Naruto Skills used on this chapter:**

* Fire Blade  
* Soaring Shot  
* Illusion Stab  
* Infernal Impact  
* Lightning Canon  
* Field of Execration  
* Force Enchanter or the Battle Mode (BM1)

* * *

To those who doesn't have any idea about the skills being used or going to be used in the next chapters & want to know what it looks like just check the videos from the Youtube. There's a lot of them.

**Note to the one who kept PMing me about BM3:**

TBH, I don't know if I would have to add the Battle Mode 3 as one of the power-ups because they are too awesome to be used in this fic especially for FA (Force Archer) but let's see...I did plan to include the new skills after all like arrow barrage & quake greater prism so maybe I would. However, all the Battle modes are in from BM Aura to BM2.

The next character class that will be unveiled could be any of the three; Force Shielder, Wizard or Blader.

Female will play the role.

* * *

Next Chapter will be out soon. (Hopefully)

Thank you.


End file.
